The Twisted Web We Weave
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Ryuuzaki just wanted to live with him happily. Light would never have to know who he once was... what he did... but Light's determined to catch Kira. And not even a deal with the devil can give Ryuuzaki the happily ever after he longs for. Light/L,
1. itsy

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__

'Hold your sadness like a puppet, keep putting on the play.  
But everything you do is leading to the point  
where you just won't know what to do.  
And at that moment you may laugh  
but there is someone there who will be laughing louder than you.  
So it's true, the trick is complete.  
Become everything you said you never would be.  
You're a fool! You're a fool!'

- **Sunrise, Sunset- Bright Eyes**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many have experienced the beauty of a web; when those who cower beneath the beady eyes of the spider manage to draw in the beauty and perfection of the silky thread of which it has woven in delicate, whimsy circles, one can't help but smile at the craft and talent the spider possesses. The fact that such a creature can create a haven out of nothing, with only it's clockwork mind and pendulum shaped body, is astounding yet somewhat believable. Such a creature should be loved- even worshipped for being able to craft something so delicate and live within its silky, safe walls despite the constant worry of whether or not the strands would hold.

Light Yagami's web had collapsed.

L could see that most clearly.

"R-Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes?"

The cop stood in the doorway, hands fumbling with his tie as he struggled to get the words out. The delicate red seams were coming loose amongst his twitching fingers. "It's Light-kun, he won't come out."

The china cup rested against the moist lips before it had a chance to pour forward. "Come out of where?"

"He's locked himself in one of the rooms and…"

The black eyes narrowed.

"He's… Ryuuzaki he's got the Death Not-"

L had already leaped from his crunched up position before his co-worker had a chance to finish, his back straightening like the body of a puppet as the strings forced it to work for the third time that day. Only this time he moved with purpose, tripping up the stairs with Matsuda two floors behind him, stopping only when he reached the crowd of people gathered outside in the hall. A single door rested between them, one he knew for a fact held nothing of importance.

Except Light.

"Ryuuzaki, he won't come out."

"Have you called his father Mogi?" L questioned calmly, looking over the door with sunken eyes. Everyone answered him differently, the only simple answer serving as a feeble 'he didn't answer…' from Matsuda, though it caused L's heart to stir dangerously.

Yagami-san… he always answered…

The detective rapped his knuckles against the wooden door. "Light-kun?"

Silence bled through the tiny crack near his feet.

"Light-kun, I would prefer not to break down the door. Please come out."

Chocolate smeared eyes glared at the blackened door from the other side. Ryuuzaki could almost feel their smoldering gaze prick at his skin but he stood his ground.

"Light."

"Drop the act L," the teens voice was venomous but contained the essence of something L had never heard before. "Call me by my true name."

The others glanced at each other, perplexed, while L's shoulders stiffened in an act of security. He seemed to be staring almost through the door, his black eyes groping for something to latch onto in hopes of drawing the teen out.

"Your name is Light Yagami, I refuse to call you anything other than tha-"

From beside him Mogi let out a strangled cry, beady eyes widening as his body gave a horrible twitch, clutching at the fabric of his shirt as if to ease some unknown pain, knees buckling. The others moved to his aid before L even had a chance to blink, noting the discolored whites of his eyes and watching as the life faded from him like the flick of a switch…

__

… or the stroke of a pen…

"Light!" L pounded on the oak door with his fist in an act of rage, black eyes bubbling with traces of panic. The fact that he had killed someone so simply and without warning while in the vicinity of L's presence nearly summed up all of the detectives assumptions. It was as if Light was shoving the proof straight down his throat, gracing him with the bottle of poison he had been spoon feeding him and the others for so long.

But L wasn't ready to draw a conclusion… it could just be a break under pressure. The boys mind must have snapped…

"Ryuuzaki, call an ambulance!" Matsuda shouted, tears dotting in his sapphire eyes where all the fear in the world resided, staring at Ryuuzaki as if he were some sort of savior, their final hope. The others had gone quiet upon Mogi's passing and L could see that they had come to realize the danger they were in far sooner than Matsuda had, though they hid it well. Their eyes lay locked on the still body of their former co-worker, straying far from L and Matsuda as he continued to plead for the life of someone who was long gone- everyone but the frantic cop knew the truth…

… L couldn't save them.

The worlds greatest detective didn't posses that kind of power.

"… for gods sake Ryuuzaki, get him out!"

The harsh command soaked through the detectives placid skin and he opened his mouth to shout at the crazed teen when an unfamiliar sound began to grow from the depths of the room, washing over L like water and hitting the remaining members of the Task Force with an audible gasp.

Laughter.

It rang against the walls, flooded L's ears, transformed the innocent chocolate eyed boy into the twisted, loathsome monster he had hid perfectly behind the angelic mask. It rained down upon them like hail until Matsuda weakly covered his ears in an attempt to block out the demonic noise- the laughter of a man now broken.

"Light-kun, I'll break down this door." L snapped, eyes weary as they stared at the metal knob as if hoping it would magically burst open. He felt foolish simply standing in one place with little else to do to solve the problem, simply working on getting through to Light. He had hope…

"You can't L, you can't come in," he laughed as a child would during a game of hide and seek. "You'll lose- you'll lose and nothing will stop me from becoming god-"

"_You are not god Light Yagami_," L hissed dangerously before he could finish, feeling his anger reaching it's peak. He would not sit here and listen to him preach, hoping to stop him before he had a chance to continue. The detective would not listen to such twisted words as they dirtied the lips he had tasted so many times while they spoke against his accused wrongs.

Their taste… _his _taste…

L's heart twitched as if it had been shot but he ignored the unfamiliar pain, knowing there was no way Light could have discovered his name. The pain was no heart attack- it was of a different flavor…

"Is that a challenge L?" Light whispered from the other side while the darkness swept over him like wings, each window blocked by the heavy shades they had adorned upon his entering. "Do you think I wouldn't know who I am? That I was this… this thing? This monster you've been trying so hard to catch and pin on my conscience?" he smiled at the door sadly, knowing no one would be able to see the pain in his features. "Well you were right L. I was the one who was wrong." his eyes burned as if someone had blinded him with hot coals and he tightened his hold on the pen clasped in his shaking hand, gazing down at the blank page. It hurt him… the life which he had traded for such hellish vision, not knowing the consequences. He had disturbed a corner of his mind he had never known existed and it remained only half awake. "I'm Kira… I've been right under your nose this whole time!"

His hand flashed across the paper like lightening until the ink splattered page was dripping with the remnants of the now shattered pen as the tip dragged across the crisp material and caught the edge of the binding in his rush to complete each one in time. He could hear the strangled cries from behind the locked door, see Matsuda's hand as it grazed the bottom of L's jeans before falling limp against the cold floor. Everyone was gone now… the task force… his father… his family…

It was him and L.

His perfect world.

Lights- not Kira's.

Light wouldn't let him have control.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light's voice wobbled, layered with rage and guilt over the burden he was now forced to carry. "Ryuuzaki now that their gone… it can be just us." his amber tinted eyes lit up with a small spark of hope. "We can be together without having to worry about being found out."

A snicker only audible to Light's ears sang through the air with glee and he covered his hands over his head in an attempt to block it out, not wanting to see the creature which had visited him. Kira spoke to it as if it were a close friend- but Light wanted it to disappear.

"Ryuuzaki, please answe-" a soft click shot through the room and Light glanced up just in time to see the silhouette of a clawed hand turn the lock to the room, allowing the door to swing open, the entrance unblocked.

The demon inside him lurched as soon as his gaze graced L's ebony hair but Light clawed at his eyes in an attempt to block out the name hovering so distinctly above his lovers head; he couldn't see it, he couldn't let him!

"Ryuuzaki don't come in, stay there!" he shrieked, rage filling him at his weak attempt to protect the only person standing in Kira's way. "I can't let him see you!"

"Light-kun…"

Pity dripped from L's voice and he made no attempt to hide it, drinking in the site of the torn boy before him, ink splattered across his shirt and hand; the Death Note was drenched, coating all the evidence that would have Light strapped down in jail for the remainder of his life. A jail with white walls… a prison for a brilliant mind.

Light was Kira and Kira was Light- they shared the same mind, the same body…

The demon slowly gazed up at him with tinted eyes from his spot on the floor, a smirk grazing his olive face which erased all former signs of desperation and terror. He had seen that look before- back when no one had believed his accusations and Light's innocence was of a higher value.

This was the piece which had been missing over the last three months- the piece he had been searching for.

But now…

"I see it…" Light whispered in awe, eyes transfixed above his head. "Amazing… if I would have known it would be that simple before…" his finger pressed delicately against the dirtied page, tracing a single 'L' with the access ink. Only when his finger arched to form the next letter did L snap back to life, tackling the possessed teen in an attempt to distance him from the hellish object.

"Light." L spoke the name with strain, as if he were forcing each letter past his lips in an attempt to keep himself from admitting the truth he had searched so hard for. He held the other down with difficulty, forcing a snarl past Lights lips, his eyes wild. L had no interest in hurting him but it was becoming more difficulty as he battled within his subconscious over what action he should take. Here was the proof- the black and white print he could smear across the faces of those who had called him desperate. Light Yagami had been the one…

… Light was Kira.

Light was…

__

'I'm not Kira,' the teen breathed in a forced attempt to protect himself from L's words as he turned his face away from the mop of ebony hair darting out below his chin where the detectives head was buried. His hands lay twisted with the others beneath the sheets for no reason at all- perhaps it was Lights way of hiding the secret they were keeping even from theemselves. L had found himself pondering over this matter while he remained atop the other in a simple matter of embrace, noting the distant sound of cars and chatter from the world outside his glittering domain in which he kept him and Light locked in.

"Stop lying." L responded in a bored tone, drawing their entwined hands out from beneath the sheets. Light immediately reacted, shoving him away with a harsh push but L held on to the other with a firm squeeze of his hand, staring at it as one would a math problem. His spider like fingers looked hideous against his…

"I wasn't referring to you being Kira Light-kun." L explained quietly, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the back of the teens hand. "Though if you are lying about that, I will find out in time."

"…You say that like you're waiting for me to slip up." Light grumbled, narrowing his chocolate washed eyes but let the subject go. He stared at their hands with the same quizzical expression as Ryuuzaki's but the complexion slowly changed to disapproval as his mind calculated the possibilities. "That's what you're doing isn't it?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I mean!"

L tilted his head to the side, frowning. "Light-kun, I really don-"

"This!"

Light laced his fingers in the detectives shirt and yanked him forward so their lips met mid sentence, indulging in the sweet taste L came supplied with, sending his tongue forward and across the others with a soft moan. The detective obliged to the action willingly but was stopped before he could fully convince himself to react, watching as Light struggled to hold his gaze, pink tickling his flushed cheeks.

"You're only with me… like this…" he breathed, tightening his hands in L's shirt, fingers shaking. "Because you hope to find out what I'm keeping from you."

A small smile ghosted L's lips.

"Are you keeping anything from me Light?"

"Ryuuzaki, stop it!"

L wrapped his arms around the other to silence him, an act he hardly carried out which ended up working quite affectively. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity, the fresh scent of Light's pressed clothes mixing with the after breath of sweets; neither wished to let go but they knew… in time… they would have too.

"I believe you Light."

The teen stirred, blinking down at him.

"I believe you because I want to believe you." L corrected in a voice that was neither cold nor biased. He could feel the other waiting to respond to whatever he had to say, preparing words and complaints which could express the frustration L was supplying him with.

L shut his eyes against the soft fabric and rested the full weight of his head against Lights chest. "But I shouldn't. You know as well as I do I shouldn't believe a single word that falls from your mouth Light-kun."

"Ryuuza-"

"Light."

The drop of the honorary took him by surprise and Light froze mid sentence, staring into the black rimmed eyes as L's head lifted.

"I love you." he tilted his head to the side, face blank. "Don't make this any harder for me than it is."

L had already risked so much concerning the case…

But… what was it about him that made him want to give it up entirely?

L never wanted to know.

Love was a hazard; a stepping stone in life he had carefully avoided with each river he crossed. If he hadn't of sauntered across Light, he would have fallen into the river face first.

__

And L would suffer no matter which choice he made; no matter which stone or river he found himself pitted against.

Because Light was Kira.

L found his hands tightening on Lights throat, his thumbs jammed against his wind pipe as emotions flooded through him, yet only brushed the outskirts of his features. Kira clawed at his wrists in a desperate attempt to free himself, tearing away strips of translucent skin which soon ran dimly with blood and ink.

A laugh gargled in the boys throat and his eyes flashed. "Going to kill me L?"

The hands tightened in response.

"Out." L hisses, his rage twisting the tone of his words. "I want you to leave."

The tainted eyes narrowed in response but began to flicker as the need to breath became greater. L tilted his head to the side like a deranged owl, his eyes illuminating the area.

"It seems you're having difficulties." he murmured, studying him. "Last time I recalled, gods didn't need to breath Light-kun."

A scream shuddered through his body.

"I am god!" Light shrieked, fighting against the others hold, his voice raspy and distorted. "You can't defy me L, you're a fool if you think you can get rid of me after I've come this far." L's hands loosened slightly as the scratch marks began to bleed more profusely and Light took advantage of the brief pause to draw in a staggering breath before the pressure was reapplied. "This world has changed… it needs me! Things will be worse than before, criminals will roam the streets without fear and mankind will crumble before it's time!" his face consorted in panic, staring up at the detective with strain. "Everything depends on me L! Kira, god, I'm needed! I'm the savior people have prayed for all these years!"

"…"

In Lights desperation he thought he saw a flicker of understanding in the detectives eyes but it was merely the movement of a shadow somewhere behind him- the very demon who had lured him into this cursed hell.

Ryuk didn't care- he was on nobodies side but his own.

"No."

In his agony, Light turned his smoldering eyes back to L but was instead greeted with more pain, the fingers pressing even harder against his slender throat.

"You are not a god Kira," he spoke, acid dripping beneath the casual tone of his voice. "You are not a savior, you are not the answer the world has been searching for. You are a foolish hope created by a teenage boy who wanted to do some good for the world and became corrupted by the powers no human should ever possess. You are a personality that should never have come to exist."

"Light Yagami was nothing without me," Light hissed, voice below a whisper. "His existence was worthless."

"As is yours."

"If it weren't for me you would have never found your little fuck budd-"

"Leave." anger sparked in L's eyes and he applied all his strength to the throat he wished to equally break and caress, watching his face tint a soft blue. "Leave him, this childish game is over Kira."

"And… I expect you… think you've won?"

"I said leave."

"He's coming with me…" Light chuckled which soon turned into a strangled cough, gasping. "We're one in the same… you're foolish to hope-"

"Get out!" L raised his voice, the power driving behind his words shaking the room to it's core. "This battle is won Kira, you have no place here anymore. Leave Light Yagami and leave this place that was never yours to save! I command you to leave and never come back!"

Lights face could no longer hold it's cunning façade as the life seeped from him as easily as any humans, the red eyes draining of all color until they were as lifeless and black as L's. he could see his reflection in their mirror washed pupils, see the pain through the cracks of his own shield as it shattered against the force of loss and rage- L could feel the life leave his body and it didn't leave any traces of the man he loved behind.

L had hoped; unfortunately hoping was the only thing he could do.

For the first time L felt the cold sting of mortality.

And it burned.

"Didn't waste much time with him, did you?"

L's eyes flicked up in a heart beat, his bare feet grazing the ink splattered book behind him. The monstrosity before him became all to clear.

"… Shinigami, I presume?"

"I knew you were smart, glad I don't have to give an explanation since you pretty much figured everything out." he hovered over the ebony haired man, face dripping with curiosity as he watched his black eyes travel to the book and pick it up with one hand, holding it out in front of him to observe. "So what are you going to do now?"

L flipped through the pages of the book, his eyes heavy with despair and loss. "You seem eager."

"Well the Death Notes yours now and Light was pretty amusing when he had it but you seem like someone who could really make a show with it." he snickered, bending over to get a better look at him. "So come on, tell me what you're going to do."

L didn't answer right away, still transfixed on the book and ignoring the bodies he knew rested outside in the hall and the body of his lover beside him; he was the only one left… he had completed the case.

But…

"Well Shinigami, as you know I've always been one for bending the rules," L muttered, flipping to the first pages and reading over the rules which were still visible, continuing on to the next set and then the other. His words only made Ryuk more excited and he crept in even closer, a jagged smile lighting up his face.

"Keep talking." he urged excitedly.

L turned his eyes away from the book and stared at him with great stress, but offered him a dark smirk; the smirk of a person who was willing to give up what little he had left to make up for what he had lost. "Explain to me what rules I can bend and I'll make you a deal you can't refuse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrow: One more chapter and this is done. Please review and tell me what you think. However, please refrain from filling your reviews with comments and question regarding the future of 'Broken English.' The next chapter is in progress and I will get it out for you as soon as I can along with the last chapter of this story. Thank you for your time and please review!


	2. bitsy

Arrow: I thought long and hard and finally decided to add a bit of punch to this story, more than I intended too. I'm happy for the feedback and the readers I have for this, it makes me want to continue!

Bittersweet is the word for the day.

Now read!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods you learn to much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies about the times'_

_-_**So I thought, Flyleaf**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

'_A y e a r goes by…'_

'…_and I…'_

'… _can't talk about it.'_

Time.

It meant a little less then the four letters used to identify such a glorious and complicated situation which each person was forced to be put through. For some days felt like years, minutes like hours, seconds like centuries. For others….

… time moved too fast for words. Even the simple act of shutting ones eyes seemed too much time to sacrifice when there were so many seconds ticking away.

"Ryuuzaki."

_Clickclickclickclick_

"Ryuuzaki."

_Click._

"Hm?"

"It's snowing."

Large white drops flittered slowly about outside the dusted window, several twirling about in their wind swept dance and fashioning themselves against the glass before melting away, leaving only a small trickle of water. Light tried to watch each one in turn but there were too many and the glass was becoming far too foggy to see anything, especially down in the decorated street.

London was more beautiful than he had expected.

"You're twenty years old Light-kun, I think staring out the window at snow drops is a bit irrelevant for someone of your age." Ryuuzaki commented from his spot at the desk near the back, a collection of books, wrappers, tissues, and dining utensils surrounding the laptop he clung to with eyes so black whatever shine they had possessed years ago had vanished amidst the work and happiness he managed to balance.

"I just wanted to see who's outside already," Light frowned, his mouth trained to react to the detectives comments. "Are you saying that I don't act my age?"

"Ask in English Light-kun."

"But-"

"In English." Ryuuzaki pointed to the collection of books and papers scattered about the bed on which Light sat, the work clearly incomplete. "Ask me."

The mans eyes darkened with a color blended from a mixture of patience and aggravation but he chose not to argue in light of the holiday; Ryuuzaki however didn't hold such respect for the last day of the year.

"Are you… are you saying that I don't… act my age?" he processed slowly, like student struggling to read allowed. The detective nodded and busied himself with the wrapper of an un-opened Kit-Kat bar but his eyes held Light in place with the strictness of a mentor.

"Now what is possibly wrong with that sentence?" he asked, smirking.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Learn your mistakes now Light-kun and you won't make them in the future." the detective stated with a tone that made the other want to shove his pencil down his throat. He really was unbelievable…

"For starters, you wouldn't use the word 'saying' in that sentence, the proper term would be 'suggesting."

Light shut his books and shoved them to the end of his bed. "Why does it matter? You're the only one I talk too."

"Well if you ever want to make friends…"

"Not when we keep moving around from place to place every month." he muttered sourly and he could tell Ryuuzaki felt the bitterness in his words.

For once he fell silent.

"… It's nice here." was the detectives only response, his voice toneless and vacant- a belle without a ring.

It really was… he had wanted to bring him here since the beginning…

Japan no longer held anything for them.

And it hadn't for three long years…

"Kiss me."

The English caused him to look up, staring at Light where he sat positioned against the backboard of the bed, head tilted and hair draped across his golden face.

Chocolate cream eyes… eyes which had once been…

Light shifted in his spot and his lower lip jutted out ever so slightly.

"Please kiss me."

He couldn't refuse- never once had Ryuuzaki refused him. The unsteady beat of his heart when he neared close was enough of a sign that Light meant more to him than the sky and all the Earths wonders.

But the steps he took to reach him…

He could feel it as he moved; the strain… he burden L was given in order to keep the remaining strands tied tightly together to that nothing, not even _death_ could break them.

Yes…

L had made sure of it.

"That wasn't part of the lesson," he murmured but fell silent against the lips which captured his so delicately that he couldn't help but touch him, his tongue meeting his with a quiet moan. Ryuuzaki's hands tangled in Lights chestnut hair possessively and with such feeling that if he had pulled such a stunt several years ago, Light would have pushed him away for giving him false hope.

But Ryuuzaki had a right to be possessive.

Light was his… he had paid enough for it.

Enough so far at least.

"Do you want to go out?" Light breathed as he pulled away, face slightly flushed with scarlet.

The detectives eyes swiveled to the window, blank and open but hiding a fear not even Light had the skill of deciphering. The snow was falling heavier now…

Lights hand grabbed his and the fear fled away in a heartbeat, replaced with the walls he kept up only enough to stop the man from worrying.

"You don't have to if your not feeling well," Light mumbled though he was eyeing his scarf draped across the chair near the door with hope. "I know the Doctor said it's not a good idea-"

"My Doctor knows little about the person I am." Ryuuzaki smiled grimly; he walked across the room and led Light by the hand, handing him his scarf with pale hands. The Doctor had said many things which forced Ryuuzaki to bite his tongue but he didn't want to think about that now. His health issues were temporary…

… for the moment.

"Are you sure?" Light took the scarf from him and draped it across his neck, reaching for Ryuuzaki's jacket and handed it over to him, his eyes full of concern. "we could watch the fireworks from the window."

The detective silence him with a kiss and Light couldn't help but notice the coldness coating his skin, making him shiver; the heat was on in the room and still his partner was frigid from head to toe but he never showed it.

"Don't worry about me Light-kun, I'm fully capable of walking about town. The Doctor doesn't know what kind of work me and you do." he smirked at him as he put on his jacket leaving Light confused and silent for the five minutes it took them to gather their winter necessities. He wasn't use whether the crack had been sexual or if he had been referring to the fact that they were both detectives trying to track down the top murderers of the world. Any case left unsolvable was either pushed on Ryuuzaki or the other three identities he possessed, leaving Light with the job of taking on the ones he didn't much care for. As L, Ryuuzaki only took the cases he was interested in. But Light was a bit more lenient.

He would help anybody in needed. Especially after what had happened…

He knew what it felt like to have those most important taken from you; to never taste the sweetness of justice.

To feel helpless…

"Ready?"

Light lifted his head from his thoughts and was met with the familiar orb black eyes of his lover, noting the look of concern but refused to read too deep into them in hopes of getting out and into the winter night. Nor did he make any attempt to explain his current look of sorrow when he turned his attention to the buttons of his jacket and pasted on a smile. "Ready."

He headed toward the door and Ryuuzaki followed patiently, his feet feeling unnatural and heavy in his boots as compared to their usual nakedness against the wooden floorboards. He twisted the lock to the door as he went to shut it behind him but stopped as a shadow caught his eye- a mistake against the silhouette of the snow ridden window.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Coming," he turned away from the room and shut the door with a loud bang, placing his hands in his pockets as he made the way down the wooden stairs after Light. Even as he neared the other he couldn't shake the chill that plagued him.

Ryuuzaki knew too well that shadows meant more than just a trick of the light. He knew that every creak, step, bang, and glimpse in the mirror was more than just his mind playing tricks on him. His Doctor knew little of the things L had witnessed during his encounters over the past years.

Not even Light knew.

The flutter of black wings against the window meant nothing to him anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas had passed leaving the world in a better and brighter mood, the holidays still lingering heavily amidst the London streets. Each lamp was present with a wreath or assortment of lights, belles hung in shop windows and rang from the streets while clasped in the mitten clad hands of people willing to stand out in the cold and collect money for those in need. Clubs were packed full of party goers eager to drink away their woes and glories from the tedious year and put it all behind them with each stinging sip of alcohol that would leave them aching in the morning. The streets were packed so full that Light found himself gripping his lovers hand in an attempt to keep himself from being pulled away by the flood of tourists and locals speaking a mixture of languages that the man found himself unable to process. L couldn't help but grin at the look on Lights face when an elderly man bumped clumsily into shoulder and offered him a stream of apologizes heavily ridden with German and an accent to boot. Europe was a strange and new place, far different then the crowded, slim streets of Japan. There was so much more to discover, so much more to do…

"Ryuuzaki."

The snow continued to fall heavily from the sky and the detective felt it gather in his hair, shaking it away. "Yes?"

"What would you like to do?" he was easy to hear above the crowd, his Japanese understandable only to him. As they walked however they were nearing closer to the center of town and the clock tower loomed above them, bathing the streets in its glow. Music could be heard drifting faintly from afar and the excitement in the air itched to drape Ryuuzaki in it's spell but he had far to much on his mind to care.

"Whatever you want Light-kun." he replied with a soft squeeze to his covered hand; a large bus zoomed by them in the street, pulling to the side to pick up those already weary from the days festivities. The shadow of it loomed over the couple treading along the sidewalk, decorated with advertisements and small cut out snowflakes plastered to the ceiling of the inside. Light offered Ryuuzaki a reply but his words fell deaf against the rumbling of the buses engine.

The shadow…

"Ryuuzaki?"

The detective hadn't realized he had stopped walking and the crowd around them shoved and push to get by, nearly knocking Light off his feet and into the snow. Ryuuzaki held onto his hand tightly and led him away from the sidewalk to a small bench not to far from the bus, offering a small apology but kept his eyes focused on the monstrous vehicle.

"Ryuuzaki…"

Light tugged at his hand, face strangled with confusion only to have the other turn to him with large eyes, blank and empty as they had been back at the loft. His ebony hair was littered with snow, most of it melting against the now damp locks so his hair fell slightly flatter against his head, glistening with the snow and water.

He wished… he could read what he was thinking.

Ryuuzaki was thankful he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, I zoned out. What did you say you would like to do?"

"Um…" his voice was robotic but there was concern in his words he couldn't ignore and he repeated himself as if nothing had happened. The strangeness of the other never failed to confuse him. "I want to go to the square…"

"Alright," the man fished in his pocket and pulled out a rather tattered looking wallet, extracting a few notes and handing it to Light. The crowd around them was thinning. "Go buy some food and I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Light blinked at the money, brown eyes rotating up to meet the other. "Ryuuzaki-"

His words were blocked by the cold lips of the other and Light was helpless to them, allowing his tongue to travel past the frigid skin and into the warmth of his mouth where he basked in the familiar taste of sugar. He knew the kiss was just a distraction but he was hungry for them now that Ryuuzaki's sickness had gotten worse- he had promised to be cautious until he recovered.

But so far… recovering was becoming more and more difficult.

Light promised to take care of him, oh he had made his vow. Ryuuzaki was the only thing he had left these days and he was thankful the detective had chosen to stick with him, even when he knew heir relationship would have never lasted throughout the entire case back in Japan.

After that case…

_All of them… there bodies cold and lifeless, eyes that had once smiled back at him with the pride only a father and mother could possess for their loving child. Friends he had once worked with, mouths which had once moved and laughed even when things were dark and clouded…_

Light squeezed his eyes shut.

No- he wouldn't think about it.

Not now.

There lips parted, a dark chill biting at the dampness of Lights lips which he brushed away with his fingertips, taking the money slowly. He stared down at the other in hope that he would notice his concern but the mans eyes were focused away from his intensely, causing him to do a double take of the area- no one was around.

"I'll be fine, just go and I'll catch up." Ryuuzaki urged, face flashing into a soft smile just in time for Light to catch. "I have to take a care of something quickly."

"Will it take long?"

He shook his head, the gathered snow twirling about. "Not at all, I'll be back in time to eat and catch all the fireworks. Just enjoy yourself Light-kun."

He urged him away and Light went with much hesitance, his large eyes constantly struggling to catch the detectives but he didn't dare look up to meet them; he wanted to be with him… the thought of letting him out into the streets on his own was tearing blindly at his insides, making him feel even sicker than he was. He would be fine on his own for now.

As for himself…

The remaining locals boarded the stationed bus, packing in its passengers as tightly as possible to avoid having to come back for the evening. The bus boy did a double check of the area, casting a glance at Ryuuzaki before giving out the command to the driver and squeezing in beside him as the engine let out another loud roar, puffing jets of smoke out into the frigid air. The vehicle clamored away into the night until it was nothing but a speck in the distance and the detective was left to himself, his hands placed in the pockets of his coat, his expression grave beneath his wet locks.

The silence was comforting to his ears; the absence of people made him feel calmer, more at ease. The atmosphere would have been picture perfect, a scene straight out of a Christmas card if only his eyes hadn't been tainted so deeply.

The monster beside him was all too clear.

The detectives eyes slowly pivoted to the side.

"…you're early this year."

The two stared at each other in silence as the snow continued to fall, the distant voices of the crowd from the square tickling their ears. Yellow eyes glimmered in the lamplight, reflected in the black orbs rendered useless in there sockets by will alone as the detective stared absently at the creature which had traveled upon the top of the bus to reach him.

"Too stubborn to use your wings now that it's snowing Ryuk?" he asked stiffly.

At once a loud laugh burst from the Shinigami's lips and rang throughout the street, loud and scratchy with the amusement he had been struggling to hold in since his arrival to the human world. "Now why would you think something like that? Perhaps it was just the easiest way to find you since I lost track of you when you left your apartment."

"You've been following me for that long? It doesn't surprise me." Ryuuzaki sighed, turning away from him and heading across the snow covered grass, listening as the other trailed along. His footsteps were loud and awkward but never made a single print in the snow.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Someplace where we can do this privately."

Ryuk let out a low chuckle. "The boss isn't that happy with you this year."

The man shot him a look. "Hence the reason why I want to find a nice secluded spot."

The grass was replaced with sidewalk and the detective followed it until he reached a small alley where two buildings met- one an assembly of apartments and the other a small restaurant positioned away from the main crowds and tourists. Light shone down into the shadowed area from the steamy windows, the sweet smell of food tickling his cold nose while his stomach hid away.

Food wasn't important at the moment.

"Seems like your doing well," Ryuk sniggered as soon as Ryuuzaki turned to face him. "Your little boyfriend really has fallen head over heels for you, nothing changes every time I come down here." he shook his head, lips raising up to reveal a jagged tooth filled smile reminding Ryuuzaki of some deranged clown. "In my opinion he was better off dead."

"Your opinion didn't matter much to your boss did it?" Ryuuzaki bit back, leaning his back up against the stone wall. "Just because he can't entertain you anymore doesn't mean you have to wish for his death."

"Well I can't say I'm not enjoying myself." Ryuk drawled, scratching his head as the snow started to cover him, flicking it off with his nails. "I look forward to our little visit every year. I know Shinigami who would kill to take my place but since Light was originally my human I get dibs every time the boss brings it up."

"Glad to know I amuse you." Ryuuzaki smiled darkly, face drained of color. Though the creature annoyed him he was somewhat glad to find Ryuk fighting for a visit, proud of the fact that he knew how to handle him. Even anyone else was ever sent in his place he was as good as sunk.

"Now lets get down to business, " Ryuk chuckled, holding out his spider like hand. "Lets see what you've got."

"……"

"Come on, it can't be that bad!"

The book stashed in his back pocket suddenly felt much heavier than it had prior to him putting it there at the beginning of the day; the leather binding seemed to burn into his skin, causing him to quickly pull it out, chucking it at the other with utter distaste. His eyes were hard with anger as he began flicking through the pages.

An amused smile crept slowly onto Ryuks face and it only managed to grow with each page, eyes glinting as he read. "You really are stubborn aren't you?" he laughed, breath melting the drops of snow falling before him.

The detectives face remained cold. "I told you to tell your King I wanted nothing to do with it."

"But if it saves you a few years, then who cares?"

"I don't need a handicap." he snapped, his frustration building with each second. "I made a fair trade, I never volunteered to use this in his game."

It was true- he had made the deal as soon as Ryuk had agreed to fly back to his realm and have a talk with the King. Of course he had taken a few seconds to read over each rule, committing every scribbled white word to memory in English and Japanese. When he finished he had felt a heavy weight on his conscience, overwhelmed by the power and the possibilities he held clutched within his shaking hands.

Light… no wonder Kira had been born. A boy supplied with such power had little choice but to use it, for one would think him a coward. To pass up such an opportunity would be…well…

… inhuman.

"_Light…" his fingers brushed across the still body, neck blue and black from the force he had applied to it in order to snuff out the demon snarling back at him in desperation. His face held neither a smile nor a frown as he stared at him, torn by the success he felt in defeating his enemy and the loss nipping at him knowing that his lover was gone. _

_To heaven perhaps… or perhaps the demon had dragged him down with him to the pits of hell._

"_Or perhaps there is no heaven or hell." he whispered out loud to the bodies surrounding him, laid out against the corners of the room so they were facing away from him and Light, simply spectators to the climax of the story. His hand held tightly onto his cell phone in hopes of receiving a call on the teens family but so far no one had contacted him. _

_Heaven and hell. L had never held much belief for such places, especially in his profession. Heaven and hell were simply places created by the human mind so that humans could believe that their actions would hold terrible consequences for them after death; a simple way to make children go to bed when their parents told them too and a threat directed at teenagers when they were caught sneaking home after hours with their pants unbuckled and zippers down._

_But with so much crime…perhaps humans held less belief than L had thought in the holy lands. With so many crimes being committed, if people truly believed that they would be judged by their actions and sent to hell L should have been out of the job._

_But Light… Light was a different case._

_He had taken the role of judging into his hands and thought he was doing the world a favor._

_A god of death._

_The jagged toothed image of the monstrosity he had communed with flashed before his eyes and the detective looked to the ceiling in hopes of seeing him return. He wanted to get this over with before he changed his mind… before what care he held in his cold heart extinguished, leaving him with the robotic love he possessed for his work. _

"_Justice would prefer if I let you rest Light-kun." he told the still body, hugging his knees to his chest so he was peering over them at the other with heavy black eyes. "But I'm not losing you even if it means I've won."_

_The silence was broken by a loud chuckle._

"_That's a rather contradicting thing to say, you know." _

_L's eyes shot up to the ceiling where the familiar yellow eyes rested peering down at him, a majority of his body resting inside the ceilings interior where he couldn't see. The smile on his face was so wide that the detective couldn't help but wonder what sort if information he had in store for him and how much of it was set up for the Shinigami's own amusement. _

"_What did your King have to say Shinigami?" he asked darkly._

_The monster laughed, making L's skin crawl. "Come down to the lobby and I'll tell you all the details."_

_Parting from Light wasn't exactly the first thing L felt like doing in such a situation but he unfolded himself from his position on the ground, bones cracking as he stood up. He stepped over the bodies without so much as a glance at their faces and made his way down to the first floor in silence though the demonic laughter seemed to echo in and out of the elevator shaft as he made his way down, as if the monster were teasing him with the information he was dieing to give out._

_He would do it- L had told Ryuk to tell the King has proposal. He would never go back on his words._

"_So what did your boss think?" L asked as soon as his feet touched the marble floor, his tea from earlier now cold and still on the counter where he had left it. The monitors still showed footage of Misa's room and various other locations around Headquarters but not a single soul was visible upon the recording screens._

_Misa had been filming a movie at the time- he had heard the sirens not too long ago heading downtown. _

_Ryuk snickered from his spot near the table, wings flapping with delight. "Well I can't say Rem was too excited about your bargain but the King said he'll make sure she stays away from you from now on. She's still brooding over Misa."_

"_I don't care about Rem." L snapped, placing his hands in his pockets hastily. "I offered your King half of my remaining life in exchange for the remainder of Lights. If he wants more, he can have all of it."_

"_I knew you would say that," Ryuk smirked with an air of amusement so heavy L could feel it pressing against his skin. "That's why I told the boss your little love story and set you up with a deal. It wasn't easy though, I really had to make it juicy in order to get anything that you could actually work with. But I'd say its pretty good."_

"_Then why doesn't he come down here and tell me?" L asked, face unchanging yet slightly relieved. "Or are you and Rem the only active Shinigami in your world?"_

"_Pretty much," he shrugged, fishing around the table for something to eat, eyeing the half finished apple Matsuda had left earlier during the day. "The boss likes to keep to his realm. I think he figures if he left the Shinigami would make trouble so he's appointing me as his messenger for you. Lucky, huh?"_

"_For you." he spat, eyes narrowing beneath his black locks. "What kind of deal did you get for me?" part of him dreaded knowing for L knew that the Shinigami could care less about his life and was only doing this for his own personal amusement, using him as a substitute for Lights previous stupidity. However there was one difference between him and Light._

_L was doing this for his own selfishness._

"_Well it's complicated. You see, the King figured he would just cut your life in half and leave you what remained of it but he really doesn't see how that would benefit him. The highest power the rest of us Shinigami possess comes from the Death Notes and you can't take half of someone's life and guarantee they'll live regardless of how much you tweak it. So if I wanted to help you on my own, I wouldn't be able to-sorry pal. But let me let you in on a little secret." he snickered, leaning over so his face was close to the detectives, whispering to him as if he were telling a private joke. "I know for a fact that the boss is the one who writes all these rules in the Death Note so trying to get him to change his mind isn't all that hard, he simply changes or adds on a rule from time to time when he's bored. But he made a special change just for you and kept it private only to his notebook," he fished around in his back pocket feverishly. "Which I just happen to have right here."_

_The monster extracted a beaten white notebook and held it out to him, it's covered grazed with scratches, tears, and dents of different sizes leaving it with an appearance of some beat up bible dragged to the surface of a long forgotten tomb. There was no title visible to L's eyes- not a single letter except for the remaining white color that managed to peer out from beneath the scratched carnage. Ryuk flipped to a blank pages and held it out to him along with his skull crafted pen, grinning like a car salesman eager to bask in the stupidity of his client who had only managed to make him richer._

"_Sign here." he smirked._

_L refused the pen and instead squinted his eyes at the foreign text visible on the left hand page, similar to that of Lights notebook. Even though L knew every language from every region of the world he couldn't identify the scribbles with any known native text, growing frustrated with the reliance he had to place on Ryuk. "What does it say?"_

"_Oh, this?" he held the notebook up to his face and squinted, running over the words quickly with his yellow eyes. "It's the Kings language. Basically it states that by writing your name on this given page of the notebook you bind your remaining life to the King until your death. During this time he has the power to extend and shorten your life as he sees fit, so I'd watch it if I were you, you never know what that guys going to do next- it depends on his mood. I also brought up the point with him that he would probably forget about you over time and end up dropping the deal completely, letting you off the hook. But that would only leave me with more boredom so I made him add on a little… side-effect I guess you could call it."_

"_What type of side-effect?" L pressed grimly._

"_Well it's more of a benefit to you really. If the boss decides to mess around with you in his free time, it would look really odd if you were sent to the hospital one day and than woke up the next with no rational explanation for your health problems. So we talked about it an decided sickness would be in order. That way we're not tampering too much with the original rules, if you catch my drift."_

"_What about Light, what's his role in all of this?" L asked weakly. _

_Ryuk shrugged, tilting his head to the side. "The boss didn't show much interest in him. Since you didn't want him to come back as Kira he's nothing but a normal human now and the most he's doing for him is giving him back the amount of life your willing to sacrifice in exchange for his. Which brings us to the other part of the deal."_

_From his side pocket Ryuk pulled out a rather ordinary looking apple, it's skin free of bumps and bruises making it appear perfect and unharmed in the clutches of Ryuks clawed fingers. He held it out to him along with his pen and L took them carefully, spinning the apple around so he could gaze at his reflection in it's ruby drenched skin. _

_He had a bad feeling…_

"_When you sign the Death Note you give the King complete control of your lifespan. If you take a bite out of this apple it sets the deal between you and Light and he lives another year, but it only works if he finishes the rest of it. Giving life to a human isn't really something a Death Notes supposed to do so the boss had to come up with a totally separate process in order to bring the kid back to life. "_

"_Then why go through all the trouble of getting me to sign his Death Note so he can control my life if all I want is to bring Light back to life?" he breathed darkly, digging his nails into the apple, juice dripping across his skin. "Shouldn't the life I'm giving to Light be enough?"_

"_Not when that life's going to another human. The King wanted something out of it and what he wants is you. He thinks you've got guts for attempting to pull something like this."_

"_I'm flattered." L offered flatly. His original offer had been half of his life in exchange for half of Lights, but apparently it wasn't that easy. Not only would he be giving a year of his life up for Light, but he was allowing his lifespan to be controlled by the head of Shinigami and perhaps even be giving up more of his lifespan for him than the boy. He could die at any second or suffer for an eternity._

"_What… if I want to give Light more than just one year?" he asked quietly._

_The Shinigami stared at him as if he had just asked for a box of horseshoes, freezing over before bursting into a fit of laughter so loud L was thankful for once that everyone residing inside the building was diseased. He clutched at his sides with his free hand and held out the Death Note before him, coughing. "Well then I guess I'll have to pay you a visit each New Years won't I? It'll give me something to look forward too. Plus since your being so sincere about this, I'll let you keep Lights' Death Note and perhaps you can earn a few points with the boss- save yourself some years by doing some dirty work, you know?"_

"_I'm not going to suck up," he snapped, taking the pen and positioning it over the book, locking eyes with the other fiercely. "I'm doing this for him."_

"_Oh?" his smirk darkened drastically. "Well than maybe you should reconsider."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Cause bringing someone back to life after their time seems pretty selfish to me. I doubt Light cares whether or not he's alive or dead. He'll probably hate you anyway once he's found out everything."_

"…" _L's eyes narrowed and he stared at the paper in concentration, his brain whirling with the Shinigami's words as he struggled to process an accurate view of the future ahead of him. Light… he would fix him. He would protect him from all of this while taking him under his wing and training him in his profession. The boy already had the brains, it wouldn't be all that hard to teach him to be a detective. Their relationship would flourish with time and L would be free to feel whatever he wanted too without having to worry about Kira. He would simply drop the case and move away with Light from Japan…_

_Yes- L would give Light a second chance. _

_He was risking too much to be considered selfish._

_L could feel his fingers grow numb with cold as he gripped the demonic pen and proceeded to scribble his name into the tattered notebook, each letter stripping away a piece of his soul just as the ink flowed sloppily from the pointed tip, staining his pale fingers. He barely received a chance to look over his handiwork before the book shut with a loud snap and Ryuk pocketed it, staring at him with growing anticipation. _

_L glanced down at the apple._

"_Well, what are you waiting for?"_

"_You have no more business here, I want you to leave." L ordered quietly, turning his back to him. _

"_Not until I see you take a bite, or the deals off."_

"_That's not for you to decide Shinigami," he tossed the apple up into the air, catching it with his ink covered hand. "You never said when I was required to bite it, I could wait as long as I want and you would still get your yearly visit so what does it matter?" he glanced back at Ryuk, black locks shadowing over his headlight eyes filled with a dangerous spark. "Leave the rest of this fairy tale to me."_

_The monsters black wings drooped but he had nothing else worth saying to him, simply raising his wings and taking off before stopping mid ceilings, leering down at the others. L glanced up at him with strained patience._

"_You know, out of all the humans I've come across, I've got to say you've been the best in show. The moment you caught Light with that T.V Broadcast I knew you were going to squash him out one way or another but I never expected this! You really are the most entertaining human I have ever met."_

_L bit back the choice words he had stored for him, simply fixing him with his black gaze until he disappeared through the ceiling with an ear ringing laugh, fading away into the distance until the detective was left with nothing but the silence of the lobby and the frantic beating of his heart as he clutched the apple as a patient would a remedy._

_He wanted to see him._

_He wanted to know if this was real or just a trick planted on him by demons bored with the meaningless life they lived, desperate to quench their thirst for fun by using L as an experiment. _

_L would let them have their fun- but not without his end of the deal._

_In seconds he felt his feet guiding him up to the room where he had left Light, beautiful and silent in the same spot where he had left him minutes before. The blue marks on his neck were the only signs of any type of struggle. If it weren't for them, L would have sworn the boy were simply sleeping- free from the spell Kira had cast over him upon his awakening._

'…_sweet prince…'_

_L sank his teeth into the forbidden fruit , tearing off a large chunk and allowing the sweetness to dribble down his throat before swallowing, shuddering with the coldness it brought to the surface of his skin like snow upon a fresh field, it's earth still rich with life not yet parted with the sun of day._

_At once color trickled back into Lights skin and his chest raised steadily._

"_Light…"_

_Chocolate brown eyes peaked open, fixing onto the detective with a tired and withdrawn look- like an angel disturbed from his dream filled slumber._

_L smiled down at his treasure before slowly extending his hand, the bitten apple glittering darkly against his fingers, it's round body reflected in the teens pupils._

_The detectives eyes glistened humorously._

"_Apple?"_

The snow was falling harder now and for once the cold seemed to creep through Ryuuzaki's jacket and nip at his ashen skin, shifting uncomfortably as he stared at Ryuk with a look of displeasure. He was over staying his welcome in this world- the detective wanted him out before the fireworks.

"So how much do I owe you, the usual?" he asked testily. "I have other places I need to be Ryuk."

"Oh, I know you do." he chuckled, lowering the notebook to his side. "Can't keep Light waiting, can you? It's rather nauseating in a way…"

L gritted his teeth. "How much?"

"Well…" Ryuk scratched his head and bent down lower so he was at the detectives level, staring at a small spot above his head where only snow and air existed to the naked eye. Ryuuzaki felt a shudder run through him as he realized what it was he was _observing_.

"The boss is getting rather bored with you, which is kinda sad since it's only been three years and all." Ryuk noticed the detective tense, snickering silently. "He says he's wasting his time by letting a human make a trade for his life for something as worthless as love. Basically he wanted me to come down here and do whatever I wanted with you."

"And what is it that you want to do?" the power Ryuuzaki had possessed in his voice was gone now, extinguished by the monsters words as they rained down upon the perfect life he had built for himself and Light, the short years they had spent together suddenly seeming distant and more precious then anything he had ever experienced. "If you're going to do anything, leave Light out of it." He had to find a way around this… he couldn't let it end now, not when he had worked so hard, risked so much just to keep Light in this world along with him.

"If the boss is bored, than that means Lights lifespan has about twenty minutes left unless you find a way to persuade me." he explained, the snow glittering maliciously in his large eyes. "Though knowing you, you've already found a way. Tell me what you're willing to offer. It's going to take a lot more than apples, I'll tell you that much."

"I…" Ryuuzaki's voice fluttered daintily against the snow and landed against the littered ground with no way of regaining it as it was buried beneath the oncoming flakes.

He had no response.

What could he give when the only thing worth anything to him was the one thing he was now fighting to keep?

He had spent the last several months doubled over in pain, plagued with sickness which was unexplainable to any Doctor who would offer to see him. His hands were cold, his head heavy, eyes black and dusted with the burdens he had chose to bear throughout the precious years he had spent avoiding the inevitable. Ryuuzaki had chosen to carry Lights sins single handedly and live with them in order to protect him from the devil which had once possessed him. The man would never know of the names he had written, the plans he had schemed, the lives he had taken…

L… he, L Lawliet had protected him from the memory of Kira.

L loved him- he actually loved Light Yagami and Light loved him back without any shame. He had watched a suspect turn into a lover, a criminal, and a corpse in a matter of months and came out victorious despite the years he had sacrificed when he knew nothing of the length of his lifespan. How much time he had left on this planet was a mystery not even the great detective L could solve.

But Ryuk- he knew. Knowing was natural for him and L could almost taste the smugness in his smile as he stared at him, waiting for a response. His eyes showed him more than just the weak raven haired man standing silently in the gathering snow, eyes empty yet wide with determination.

Yes… Ryuk knew and L didn't for he was just a human. Even if he made the eye trade it still wouldn't help him. There was no way of knowing for sure… and yet…

"I'll take a gamble." L heard himself saying, voice soft against the frigid air.

"What was that?" the Shinigami moved closer to him, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"I'll give you six years of my own lifespan to give to Light. If I have any years left over you can do whatever you want with me, kill me whenever you wish though I'm sure you'll rot away with boredom as soon as I pass away." he smirked at him darkly, black eyes glittering. "Only so many apples can be supplied to you when you confront me each year Ryuk so I suggest you ask for them now just in case I bet more than I can offer."

The monster blinked it him in complexion, letting his words sink into his tattered skull before letting out a weak laugh which faded into a growl as he realized the truth L was laying down before him. It was true the detective was the only human he had any contact with and would have for a very long time.

Apples… he couldn't get good apples in the Shinigami Realm. L was his golden ticket into the apple factory of the world and throwing it away so easily was maddening…

"You're pretty smart for a human. Even smarter than Light, if you don't mind me saying." he chuckled, reaching into his side pocket and pulling out a shriveled black apple which he handed to the man like a woman handing over a mousetrap loaded with the vermin it served to catch. L took it hesitantly.

"Take a bite out of that and give it to Light. It'll give him the six years, so don't worry about the way it looks. My supplies gotten a bit short. As for your remaining years…" he patted the leather book strapped into one of his many pockets and smirked widely. "Well first we'll see if you have any."

"Why can't you just-" a loud roar came from the nearby square, followed by a collection of whoops and yells shaking the snow off the roof of the apartments above. L felt his heart leap in his chest.

Light… he was probably looking for him.

"What's the matter, your boyfriend unable to manage on his own?" Ryuk snickered.

"Tell me," L raised his voice, straightening up in an attempt to threaten him; show him that he was serious now that their game had taken a drastic turn. "Tell me how long I have-"

"Heh, you know I can't tell you that. Not even Light had the pleasure of knowing back when me and him first met." he turned away from the detective and unfolded his wings, a flurry of snow blasting against the narrow brick walls of the alley. "You have fifteen minutes until you find out though, so I suggest you make good use of them and figure out what you're going to do with Light just in case you went over your limit. Of course you could always drop the deal and leave the apple alone." he turned back toward the detective, leering down at him until L could see his reflection in the ruby glazed eyes. "But knowing you, that's not going to happen is it?"

The detective stared back until he could see the blacks of his own eyes in the flashing red and offered him a smile, lips wet and pale with the melted snow yet still capable of the emotion which his eyes lacked. "I always get what I want Ryuk. Even if it means losing my life, I'm going to win this game we started." another roar of voices rose up from the square and a large pile of snow dropped off onto a trash can beside him, causing an annoyed shout to echo from the nearby window. L turned away from the monster and sprinted down the alley, offering Ryuk a small wave. "Happy New Year to you and your King Shinigami." he smirked, clutching the apple tightly as he ran.

Ryuk stared at him as he disappeared into the night, laughing while he ran over everything that had just happened in his head. It was unbelievable- the length a headstrong human such as L was willing to go to in order to keep someone as sickening as Light alive to amuse him. He took flight in a matter of seconds, soaring above the snow covered city of London, all the while laughing to himself as the climax of the game slowly ticked closer and closer, peering down at the square which rested beneath the towering shadow of Big Ben.

"L Lawliette," he laughed, perching atop the massive clock and fixing his eyes at the bustling square below, filled with people of all ages, shapes, and nationalities. There names hovered above their heads like smudged text upon wet paper, blending in with one another as they walked about. "You really are a riot!"

The hand of the clock ticked away the seconds and the voices of the humans below counted them down, each number blasting into the air in a chorus of slurred and muffled shouts, the numbers barely audible amidst the ruckus.

The clock shuddered as the hand brushed against the other amidst the massive twelve, filling the air with screams of joy.

Ryuk smirked down at the two small dots.

"However…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big surprise, I'm extending this story to three chapters. It just doesn't want to end! I'm having a hard time trying to come up with a suitable ending to this so just bare with me while I get the last chapter typed out, it won't take too long. Also please don't go looking in your Death Notes and 'Volume Thirteens' to look at the rules and see if this type of deal is possible. I tried to stick to some of the basic rules but a large majority of it is stuff I came up with on my own. The sickness rule is the only thing that I think is legibly similar to the rules of the Death Note.

Please tell me what you think, reviews are loved!

Next chapter on the way!


	3. Spider

Arrow: I originally started this chapter back in November and after a computer crash and a re-write later, here we are in February with the final chapter! You have no idea how extremely annoyed I am that I lost all of my nicely finished chapters during that crash though I know some of you have been through similar trauma. I'm really trying to get back on track with my updates but getting past the 're-writing' stage is proving difficult. Ah, I have so much I have to type up! But we shall make it through! After much hard work, I now present you with the final chapter of 'The Twisted Web We Weave.'

Now read!

'_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against one  
is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
a mob jumps to their feet'_

_- **You're gonna go far, kid, Offspring**_

Winter tugged at the air, desperate to hang on as the minutes ticked away the last breaths of the year which was intoxicated with the roars of the crowd Ryuuzaki struggled to make his way through. His cell phone was clutched tightly in his hand with Ryuks apple in the other while wrestling through the crowded square which tickled his nose with the waft of food waiting to be devoured before the end of the celebration. Light wouldn't pick up each time he called- a minor set back perhaps. But he was sure Light simply couldn't hear the ringing over the crowd from wherever he stood.

"Pick up…" he whispered, the words barely leaving his lips as they were pushed back by the volume of the surrounding people. He needed him to pick up… they only had so much time…

The spell would break…

The apple suddenly felt heavier in his hand, his fingers stressing beneath the weight of the shriveled fruit. Slowly he raised it before him, no reflection or shine visible on it's grayish skin… no memory for him to reminisce…

He could throw it away and continue on with the few remaining scraps of his life.

But…

"Why live a life without you… Light Yagami?" he breathed with the ghostly presence of a smile tainting his frozen lips. He could never be a detective without a suspect, a lover without a love, a man with little to show for his life except for the person he had sacrificed to keep alive. Though Light was a brat, he felt a connection to him which had been present within his blood since he first laid eyes on him so many years ago. A connection born of competition and similarity which would have never been present to the average bleeding eye. Only Ryuuzaki could see it…and Light had seen it too.

Kira had laughed.

"_He's coming with me…We're one in the same… you're foolish to hope."_

Hope.

Ryuuzaki stared at the apple, black eyes brimming with anger he had harbored away for as long as he could remember. It was hope that had gotten him this far; it was hope that had kept Kira dead and Light alive.

It was hope that had kept Ryuk on his own side and L in his favor.

"I am not foolish."

The muffled reflection of himself in the rotten skin became twisted as he brought it closer to his face, warped and stretched with the given light but served as nothing but a distraction from what he was about to do. His teeth sank into the sickening fruit before he could stop himself and the familiar cold like feeling wash over him like the dreadful chill of the flu.

His legs buckled beneath him.

"Light…" he had to find him, regardless of how much time he had left. The minutes were ticking away…

He clutched the apple and hoisted himself up, his face turning three shades of white with the effort.

Light… he needed to see… one last time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People had always been a mystery to Light Yagami. Being around someone such as Ryuuzaki day in and day out tended to have that affect but it was more of a matter of trust. Even with the crowd oozing around him he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being watched; no matter how hard he tried to enjoy himself he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

People… so many people…

He could be any one of them.

With a heavy thump of his heart Light silenced the accusing thoughts, Ryuuzaki's voice filtering his mind. Yes, it was possible… but it was best not to think about it.

But… but there were families… everywhere…

It could happen to them too.

Light knew that he was a rather odd site to see- a man of Japanese decent sitting at a Café' table by himself drinking Pepsi out of small beaten glass. His features were handsome and smoothed over, chocolate eyes wide and unreadable. His were different than the detectives however in the single fact that he actually showed emotion when it came to it. If something he was thinking about was troubling him it would show in the creases of his forehead and the furrow of his brow. He would become wary of those around him.

But he wasn't that out of place, hence the fact he was seated in one of London's largest tourist traps. Someone from far west was rare but not _that _rare. Americans were the main source of newcomers and he could spot them from miles away, their English loud and fused with slang he knew little about. Ryuuzaki only taught him slang words used in Britain, if he chose to teach him any at all. It was all so complicated…

If he could just go home he wouldn't have to stress…

'_Your home is with me now Light-kun. There is nothing left for you in Japan.'_

But he was wrong- there was so much left for him there. A battle was still waiting to be fought. The blood had barely begun to ooze from his scarred hands before Ryuuzaki had torn him from the tragedy that had befallen the city… that had befallen him. His family had been slaughtered by the criminal who spoke of justice and Light was left with the scattered pieces.

Ryuuzaki never gave him a chance to pick them up…

The detective was hiding him from something- he knew it. Though he had convinced himself his cautious attitude was protectiveness so Light wouldn't suffer the same fate as the others.

The memory of it… the memory alone haunted him from time to time…

_It was as if he had awoken from a dream; the nightmare which consumed him during the following days was nothing compared to the bliss he had experienced in darkness. L was the only thing keeping him from sinking back into it._

"_I've checked out a suite downtown we can stay in while the police investigate." L informed him, his words muffled and distant as if he were underwater. Light simply nodded in response and he cursed himself as that one simple movement of his head sent the waves of tears spilling down his already soiled cheeks, his skin cold and slick from his past episodes._

"_It's better if you just let it out Light-kun," L soothed though his eyes were blank, turned away toward the road where the limo would be arriving._

_Watari… Watari would have to be replaced._

… _Did L even care?_

_The question had bothered him until the shock became even stronger with the confirmation of his family, numbing him to the point of loss of speech. The very though of it was maddening…_

_Not even his sister was spared._

_L had tried his best with him. Light was convinced that nobody in the world could have had enough patience with his 'recovery.' Doctors would have thought him mad- a boy broken by an unexplainable tragedy, a waste of a good mind. Lights silence lasted months and not once did L urge him to speak._

_L carried about his duties casually while Light was left free to observe and wander about the area , usually sticking to his room (the constant switch of hotels became a natural occurrence.) part of him had locked itself away and he spent his time trying to figure out exactly what part of him he had lost. The chocolate glow in his eyes was dimmer than before- he knew because Ryuuzaki had made note of it one day in December during dinner._

"_It's still there…" he mumbled, peering over at him from across the table, thumb clenched between his teeth. "I'm eighty-six percent sure it will come back before the year is out."_

_Lights only response consisted of a blank stare which L challenged with his own, all the words Light wished to say present in the chocolate drenched pupils. L held him there in silence for what felt like hours before he got up from the table, picking up his things and heading to the other room._

_There conversation was over._

_L… Ryuuzaki did all the talking._

_Even when their lips met after so long._

"… _Do you remember?" was the detectives only response after they had broken apart, his pale hand gripping the others. For the first time Light noted the sadness in his eyes….. The sadness he had been trying to speak to him with…_

_His lips… they tingled faintly…_

"…" _Lights hands trailed up to the mans porcelain face, running his fingers along the black stretches beneath his eyes. Something stirred inside of him- the chains trembled around his heart._

"…_why?" he choked, voice cracking after months of solitude, his body trembling as it awakened. No other word could describe what was going on inside of him; no sentence, no curse, no language could help him release the cascade of questions which had built up in what felt like a decade of time. He just needed to know…Why… why…_

'_Whydoesheloveme?whyishetakingcareofme?WhyamIhere?WhyamIalive? Why… why… where were they all dead? Why did this happen?'_

'_Where was Kira?'_

_And despite the tears and the shouting and the kisses and the sobbing, just having Ryuuzaki there was enough…_

_It was enough to break the spell Kira had cast upon Light Yagami._

_And now Light was awake- and had stayed awake for two years living each day with hope. Hope that L had so willingly fed to him with each kiss and touch of his hand._

_But that one question…. That simple word which had ended his silence and started this new life…_

_L had never given him an answer._

_Even as the questions grew over time, L's refusal to answer grew more dominant and Light noticed the hardness in his eyes which he never understood. Light had a right to know: why were they traveling to different countries each passing month? Why were they solving other cases when they should be catching Kira?_

"_What are you running from?" Light had whispered one day beneath the covers, his figure entwined with the other, the sheet and darkness the only thing covering their naked forms. The detective had tensed and the fingers running though his hair had stopped- a pause in the role he played continuously._

_When Light awoke three hours later he was gone. Only the ache in his body and the sleeping plaguing his eyes kept him from getting up and searching about. He could barely make out a loan shadow on the room balcony through the frosted windows… ebony locks sparkled with snow…_

_Lights eyes met his before he could hide back beneath the covers._

"_Light-kun."_

_His voice drifted in through the open door but the glass still divided them; the snow against the window blurred and distorted the detectives image so he seemed sunken and misshapen from Lights position on the bed. The black eyes barely matched the casual tone of his voice._

"_What's your new years resolution?"_

_The question was random- only the presence of fireworks in the clouded sky saved Light from showing him the confusion in his chocolate eyes. The cold air was starting to creep against his skin and he pulled the covers tighter against his body. His resolution…_

"… _to live happily with you." he whispered, upon feeling the other sink back into the covers next to him a few minutes later. The distant echo of the fireworks shook the interior of the hotel but Light allowed the booming to lull him into a restful sleeping. Ryuuzaki's frigid hand wrapped in his and he held it until morning, taking it as a sign that he had heard him even over the muffled ruckus. _

_Light had chosen to keep his questions to himself from then on; hopefully he would receive his answer in time. But as days turned to weeks and seasons stretched into months, the happiness and love he had for Ryuuzaki remained firm. He should be happy you have someone caring for him when he had no one left… someone devoted to him…_

_Everything was perfect._

_But Kira…_

… _Kira was still out there._

_And Light still wanted to know why._

"Light!"

The crowd around him was coming to a standstill as people found their spots amidst the square, eager for a good view before the sky lit up in a spectacle of wonder. Several passerby's eyed the table Light sat at with envy, noticing the extra chairs but Light shot them a look and they continued on without a word. The voice in the distance barely reached his frozen ears.

"Light!"

A flurry of black hair blocked his vision as he turned around and felt a sense of relief upon seeing the return of his lover- his thoughts faded into the background yet the feeling they left him with made the reunion feel rather sour. Light squeezed his hand shakily.

"What took you so long?" he asked in Japanese, not wanting anyone around to buzz in on their conversation. Ryuuzaki frowned at him in a scolding manner but let it slide, the apple clasped in his hands, juice running in between his pale fingers. The snow and the cold air hid his weak condition from the teens judging eyes and for once the detective was thankful for such torturous weather.

"I wanted… to get something to eat." he forced with a smile, the lie bleeding from his lips. He held the apple up to him as one would a gem from a showcase, eyes eager for the other to make a purchase. The beating of his heart quickened with what strength it could muster. "I saved the rest for you."

Light noticed nothing odd; how could he when his mind was so full of questions? Millions and millions of unanswered questions….

He took the apple without even looking at him.

Did he dare bring it up?

The crowd around them began to grow louder as the clock ticked away the seconds toward the new year. Light stared down at the apple, watching his distorted reflection sway too and fro as he twirled the fruit in his hand carelessly. The intense stare Ryuuzaki had fixed him with was going unnoticed as he pondered to himself over his options. He had to bring up the subject… three years of silence was enough, Ryuuzaki had no choice but to tell him. What was the worst that could happen when they loved each other so much?

"… not hungry?"

"Huh?" Light blinked up at him, the intensity in the others black eyes catching him off guard. Frowning, Light brought the apple up to his lips and took a small bite, feeling a shudder rush through him at the sourness of the fruits core. He tore his eyes away and stared down at the missing chunk, juice leaking over his numb fingers.

Five minutes remained.

The relief the detective felt was overwhelming.

"So what's your resolution this year Light-kun?" he found himself asking, a smile melting his ashen face. Everyone was getting into place now- London was waiting for the passing of yet another year, the clock seeming to shudder with the pressure. The coldness of the air nipped at the two with playful bites which added to Lights growing irritability as he stared down at the weeping fruit. Ryuuzaki's black locks tickled his neck as he leaned his head against him with a sigh.

The anger in him swelled.

"My resolution…" he began, looking up at the clock with cold eyes. The hand would tick past twelve and life would still continue as it was- unchanged, unaffected by the celebration of it's inhabitants. Nothing would change unless he acted upon it. Not unless he did something…

The detective shifted away from his shoulder, confused by Lights rigidness- he blinked at him quietly.

"My resolution Ryuuzaki," he began again, turning to stare into his lost black eyes. "Is to catch Kira and avenge the death of my family and those on the investigation team."

A loud holler echoed out from over the crowd and the voices hollered back with greater volume, followed by a chorus of laughter and whistling. The excitement stung the air deeply, unaffected by the increase of snow as the clouds grew heavier up above. However, not even the noise and the snowfall could prevent Light from seeing the look of horror as it crossed Ryuuzaki's eyes as his words cut through him like nails through clay. He tried to hide it as quickly as possible but Light was quicker, taking his face into his hands so he couldn't look away, the ashen skin frigid and rosy against his fingers.

"You thought I put that all behind me didn't you?" he snapped, eyes narrowing with suppressed rage. "I've been asking you all this time why we haven't been chasing him and you never answered me, not once!"

"Leave it alone Light-kun." was his only response, the detectives voice low and mechanical. "I have it taken care of-"

"How!? How do you have it taken care of, did you catch him?" he asked, releasing his face and standing over him, snow falling from his shoulders. "Did you catch him and not tell me?"

"Light-kun, quiet down-"

"Answer me!"

The joy Ryuuzaki had been feeling had all but vanished as he stared up into the boiling eyes of his lovers, the yes which had once held the very demon which had ruined him and left Ryuuzaki with the chore of reviving Light to his old self. He thought he had done a good job; the two of them were happy and never once had Light told him otherwise. He had asked him about Kira in the beginning… but Ryuuzaki…

… he had never answered. For he had no reasonable answer to give him.

And what could he say to him as he stood here, seconds ticking away and possibly moments away from his death? That he was protecting him? That he had sacrificed his own life to bring him back and give him another chance? The fairytale Kira had weaved around them was only a tale to Lights eyes- Ryuuzaki had defeated the villain and only Ryuuzaki could see the demon which visited him every year looking for payment. The less Light new the safer he was from all of this… this…

"Do you love me?"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, the detectives first slip up since he took on the Kira Case so many years ago. Deep inside Ryuuzaki had hoped his words would spark some sort of sympathy in the young mans heart, soften the hardness in his eyes. At the mention of love they had widened but the coldness remained frigid and clear…

"How can I love a liar?" Light snapped, his words harsher then he intended. "You don't know what real love is Ryuuzaki, you think just because you make everything comfortable for me that I'll love you but it's more than that. My whole family was killed Ryuuzaki, you can't let a man run around free after committing such a crime!"

"I'm not letting him run around free!" he shot back, body shaking uncontrollably. "I'm a detective Light, I know my duty!"

"Then do it! Stop trying to protect me and help me find him!" he laced his fingers around the mans arms, shaking them like a child. "I need to find him Ryuuzaki, I need to… you have to help me before he disappears forever!"

"Light…"

"Please Ryuuzaki!"

His stomach churned sickeningly… the taste in his mouth…

"Light… Light I can't…"

It burned his tongue.

"Why!?"

"I…" the detectives stomach clenched and he doubled over, retching into the snow a thick black fluid which stuck to his gums and tortured his throat as he struggled to release it from his body. In Lights rage he failed to noticed the unusual color and forced his eyes to look up into his, selfish and desperate.

"Tell me why!"

"Light-kun…" Ryuuzaki blinked, a cascade of black streaming down his cheeks, dripping onto Lights shirt. "Light-kun… Kira… I can't tell…" the pain in his stomach was making him delirious. He was going blind from the ink bleeding from his sockets and tainting his stomach…

The clock struck twelve midnight.

"Ryuuzaki…?" the anger let up as he noticed his condition, running the pad of his thumb over the thick black line, smearing it. The crowd let out a deafening roar as the sky lit up in celebration. "Ryuuzaki w-what?"

"Light." the detectives fingers curled in the mans jacket as his body went slack, relying on the other to support his weight. Ink streamed from his nose, eyes dripping the substance onto the fresh snow, wide with pain and desperation. "I'm sorry…"

"Ryuu-"

"Please!" his voice dropped as his strength seeped from him. He couldn't leave him like this- with no explanation, with no answer… "Please forgive me for not telling you… but if only you knew…" Ryuuzaki stared up at him, eyes lost and empty. "The things I sacrificed to protect you… I just wanted to give you a second chance…"

"What are you talk about- Ryuuzaki, we need to get you help! I don't know-" he was lost…. He was even more lost than when he had started. If only he had kept his mouth shut, perhaps…

A cold hand graced his cheek.

"This isn't your fault." Ryuuzaki whispered, offering a sad smile. "You look just like you did the day you woke up… lost and confused to what it was you once were."

"What I…" Light knew what he was talking about, the images were burned clearly into his mind. His grip on his cold body tightened. "Ryuuzaki, your not making any sense."

"You will never find Kira Light." he whispered, caressing his cheek until he could feel a spark of warmth against the pad of his thumb. Snow stuck to his body as it melted against the drying ink, his body sparkling in the light of the fireworks. "I made sure of it the moment you opened your eyes that day and I won't have you spend the rest of your life searching for someone already dead."

"…Why didn't you just tell me?" Light whispered, entranced by the site of him. "Instead of acting like it was some big secret?"

"Because it's my secret Light-kun." his heart throbbed, feeling it split with the agony of his lies mixed with the truth he was forbidden to speak with his dieing breath. "And I have so many more I can never tell. About Kira… about you…" he hitched a breath, forcing his lungs to work faster as he shattered in his arms, ink streaming from his eyes. "And I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't tell you… I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm sorry after all I've done for you, you can never be happy!"

"I'm happy… with you Ryuuzaki." Light choked, tears brimming in his eyes from the site of him. Never in his life had he seen Ryuuzaki in such a state of loss. Pleading…dieing…

… leaving him…

"Wait…" the terrible truth awakened in his eyes and Light clutched to the other desperately, squeezing his hand. "Your not… you'll be fine, I just have to get you some h-help, just hold… hold on…"

The black orbs began to flicker, staring up at him broken and shattered. The tears from Lights eyes dripped onto his face, washing away the ink. "I don't care about the truth anymore, I just want you!" he screamed, shaking him frantically. "Don't leave me here with nowhere to go L!"

The hand against his cheek slowly began to slip away and the fireworks boomed in the air, the show coming to a close as the first five minutes of the new year passed away. L's eyes were empty and unfocused, staring at Light as if he were looking through him.

"Kira…" Ryuuzaki whispered.

Light stared at him in horror.

"He's not yours… he struggled, hand falling and clutching onto the collar of his shirt. "… you can never have him back…" the eyes sparked, awakening from his spell before lighting up one last time. With his remaining strength he pulled Lights face toward his and captured his lips against his own, the shock and confusion still frozen in his eyes.

_No… he couldn't mean…_

His body grew heavy in his hold.

"Ryuuzaki?"

_He couldn't… no… _

"Ryuuzaki!"

_Kira… Light…. Kira… him…_

His eyes emptied and his chest grew still.

"RYUUZAKI!!"

Applause irrupted from around him as the fireworks came to an end, the people cheering and shouting in joy before the crowd began to move, slowly gliding past the two still forms without a single glance in their direction as they filtered out of the square. Everyone was eager to get home, satisfied by the nights entertainment, desperate to put their whiny kids to bed.

Light sobbed against the others limp form- he never once heard a sound leave his mouth as the crowd deafened his cries. Many thought the two were simply drunk, past out from too much liquor. The absence of blood made the scene look all the more believable.

No human ever bled ink.

The stench of it burned Lights nostrils.

**BANG!**

When Light finally looked up, the square was all but deserted, the lights put out and shop windows empty and vacant. Only the light from the clock helped direct his puffy eyes to the black book lying several feet away from him in the footprint matted snow.

Light Yagami was at his breaking point- he was left alone in a foreign land, lost and confused with the secrets Ryuuzaki had taken with him to his grave. All Light was left with was an assumption… an assumption which was destined to drive him to madness… alone and unloved, drowning in guilt. Was it he who had driven his lover to his death?

Absently he ran his fingers over the mysterious notebook, picking it up while holding the detectives body tightly against his, shielding him from any more harm. His unhinged mind processed the words scrawled across the beaten cover and he felt the door which had shut so long ago give a little shake beneath the scraped layers of his memory.

_His memory… Kira… a dark memory…_

Ryuuzaki… what had Ryuuzaki done to deserve this? The twisted web he had so tightly wove had choked the life from him and now Light was left trapped within the tattered remains, limbs flailing helplessly in it's hold, beginning to panic.

The spider creped up behind him in the darkness, fangs bared in a smile.

"Hey kid."

Light jumped, clutching the body to his chest, eyes wide and crazed.

The creature chuckled under it's breath, unfolding it's wings in welcome.

"How would you like to make a deal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrow: Yes, cliffhanger but it is up to YOU to decide what happens next. I will not be writing anymore to this.

This is actually one of my most treasured pieces because it's pretty much free of smut and I wrote it because I thought it was a good idea, not for the sake of reviews or popular demand( which I see a lot of these days.) So I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for sticking with me, I promise things will be a lot smoother now concerning updates because of my computer fix!

Send lots of pretty reviews and stayed tuned for a Broken English update in the future!


End file.
